


prompt: right beside you

by xsquareone



Series: prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fear, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, cinema, cinema date, horror movie, movie, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsquareone/pseuds/xsquareone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zarry. W kinie, na filmie. Komedia romantyczna lub horror. Zależnie od sytuacji jeden z nich zbyt emocjonalnie reaguje na sceny, a drugi go słodko uspokaja, itp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompt: right beside you

Harry podskoczył na siedzeniu obok mnie, gdy na wielkim ekranie kinowym niespodziewanie pojawił się szkaradny stwór. Zerknąłem na niego kątem oka, widząc, jak ciężko wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, przecierając przerażoną twarz ręką.

\- W porządku, Haz? - spytałem szeptem, by nie przeszkodzić innym zgromadzonym w oglądaniu filmu. Chłopak tylko skinął głową, nieznacznie się do mnie przybliżając. Nie do końca przekonany jego odpowiedzią, sięgnąłem do jego dłoni, wplątując moje palce między jego. Kciukiem, delikatnymi ruchami, zacząłem masować jego knykcie i skórę dookoła nich.

To decyzją Stylesa poszliśmy na horror pt. _Czarnobyl. Reaktor strachu._ Gdy ja zaproponowałem przyjemną, lekką komedię romantyczną, wyśmiał mnie, twierdząc, że ma dość filmów dla bab, które będą wylewały łzy wzruszenia, ciesząc się szczęśliwym zakończeniem. Od razu przystałem na jego propozycję, nie mając zamiaru się kłócić. Drobny dreszczyk emocji jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził, a seans, który wybraliśmy, zapowiadał się naprawdę obiecująco.

Akcja filmu toczyła się dalej, nabierając tempa, gdy doszliśmy do kolejnego, naprawdę strasznego momentu. Krzyk aktorów rozbrzmiał w całej sali, ale oprócz niego, ja zdołałem rozpoznać jeszcze jeden, znajomy głos. Kilka sekund później poczułem, jak zielonooki wtula się w moje ramię, twarz chowając w zagłębieniu między szyją a obojczykiem.

\- Harry, kochanie, spokojnie - szeptałem do jego ucha. Wyplątałem palce z jego dłoni, obejmując go ramieniem. Łokieć usadowiłem na jego barku, by bez problemu zatopić palce w jego lokach. Opuszkami masowałem jego czaszkę, próbując go uspokoić i wytłumaczyć, że to tylko fikcja i nic strasznego już się nie dzieje. Po kilku dobrych minutach, Styles ponownie zaczął zerkać na ekran, nie odsuwając się ode mnie nawet na milimetr.

W drodze do napisów końcowych, jeszcze kilka scen naprawdę przeraziło mojego chłopaka. W pewnym momencie, by odwieść jego myśli od przerażających wydarzeń, zacząłem całować jego szyję, obojczyk i szczękę, zapewniając mu tym rozkosz. Rozpraszałem go subtelnymi dotykami, wyszeptując do jego ucha słodkie słówka, aż światło w sali kinowej rozbłysło, oznaczając koniec filmu.

Hazza pierwszy poderwał się na nogi, od razu chwytając mnie za rękę.

\- _Nigdy_ więcej horrorów - stwierdził, gdy schodziliśmy po schodach do wyjścia. Roześmiałem się, kręcąc z politowaniem głową.


End file.
